Dancing On A Gamble
by TheManBehind-TheJokersMask
Summary: A groan left his throat as he tipped his head back and let his hips rock against the strangers in time with the beat. He felt the hand on his ass and the lips trail down his throat and forced his eyes open and back on the strangers. He was pulled back up, close enough to feel the others breath on his lips. -Meet a stranger in a club, roll the dice and dance on the gamble, 1x2


**Ah, a Prequel of sorts to my ever smexy Trowa/Quatre story, Eyes Clash, Sparks Fly, but it can be read as a stand alone! AU, hope to see as many responses for this one as the other, Enjoy my readers, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Dancing On a Gamble - TheManBehind-TheJokersMask**

Duo sighed as he let the pulsing beat of the club wash over him. Exams were finally over and he had time to just let go. He planned on doing just that tonight. He grinned at the bartender and waved cheerfully as he headed for the dance floor.

He swayed with the music before adding more movement, letting all the stress and tension of exams go. He smirked when his favorite song started playing. It was wiped away seconds later when he felt hands on his hips. The body was all male, but that wasn't a bother to him. What was was that the man hadn't even asked. He spun in the others grip, ready to lash out when his violet met the piercing cobalt blue. Every retort he had ready fled his mind and lodged in his throat. He felt his body move closer with the insistent hands on his hips. His eyes were still locked with cobalt blue as his song continued to play.

Duo felt his eyes flutter closed and he relaxed into the firm hold, allowing the other man to support him as he moved in very provocative ways to the lyrics and rich beat. A groan left his throat as he tipped his head back and let his hips rock against the strangers in time with the beat. He felt the hand on his ass and the lips trail down his throat and forced his eyes open and back on the strangers. He was pulled back up, close enough to feel the others breath on his lips. He swallowed thickly; remaining still even after the next song came on.

"Thank you." The stranger whispered before pulling himself away from Duo. Oh wow. The deep voice had him weak in the knees, not to mention the accent. Foreign, Asian. Definitely Asian.

"You're welcome." Duo murmured, watching the retreating figure as he navigated the crowd with ease. He frowned. He hadn't even gotten the mans name. "Damn." He sighed. Of course the one guy who hadn't tried to get him into bed after a dance was the one who walked away. Was that part of his act, to make him think he was different? Or was it genuine? He frowned and ran a hand through his ruffled bangs before he closed his eyes and lost himself in the music again.

-Three nights later-

Duo sighed and pushed his way past the shouting females outside the main entrance and flashed the bouncer his I.D. before moving into the club. It wasn't like he needed to flash his I.D. anymore. Everyone who worked here knew him. He'd been coming in here since his first year at College. That was nearly two years ago. His clubbing days had been cut back when his room mate had come in though. The blonde boy had been in desperate need of a friend and Duo didn't think he could handle clubs, but that was back then, almost a year ago now. Quatre was perfect clubbing material, he just had to be polished, which he'd successfully done.

His gaze flickered over the crowd, looking, searching for the one person he wanted to be there. He didn't see the messy hair on the dance floor anywhere and he felt his spirit come crumbling down heavily. With a shake of his head he headed for the bar. While he didn't drink, he still got at least one alcoholic drink a night. Even with his age, they supplied it to him. He winked at the bartender who grinned and nodded toward the entrance. He turned and nearly choked on his drink when his messy haired stranger came in. With a girl on his arm. He felt his heart clench at the sight of the blonde girl in pink. Who wore pink to a club? He shook his head and set down his empty glass a little harder then necessary and headed onto the floor. The music was loud, fast and hard.

Duo let the pulsing beat over take him and he moved in time with the music. He shifted through songs with fluid movements that most ached to have. He was one hell of a dancer, he knew. He'd been told enough. It just came natural. Like the flow of music.

He jumped when strong hands landed on his hips and pulled him back into an even stronger chest. He was about to start telling the guy off when he felt those oh so familiar lips brush up his neck. He sucked in a sharp breath and let his gaze flicker to the table where he knew the man had been sitting with his pink princess. He'd placed himself directly in the man's line of sight on purpose.

He bit his lip as he was pulled back firmly into the body behind him. "Quite a show you put on." The deep voice rumbled in his ear, sending chills down his spine. If his voice was like this normally, what would his voice be like in bed? Bad! Bad Duo!

The hard length pressing into his behind told him how good his show had been. He stifled a groaned and twisted his hips, pressing back firmly, rolling his hips slowly. "Won't your girlfriend get angry at you?" He asked, breathless as the dark stranger tightened his grip and groaned in his ear.

"She's not my girlfriend." The voice rumbled. "She thinks she is." The stranger chuckled.

Duo suppressed, barely, a groan at the deep voice. "Really now? That's interesting." He rolled his hips back sharply and all but moaned the lyrics to the song. His sexy stranger groaned deeply and let his hands move from his hips to his thighs. Duo gasped and leaned back into the powerful frame, his own hands finally daring to move. They trailed up the sides of his stranger's legs and back, fingers sliding in the back pockets of the jeans.

He felt the smirk against his neck and groaned as the stranger guided the next movement. His back arched slightly and he tilted his head, in a submissive way he supposed. Glancing out through his eyelashes he found that he had indeed pissed off the strangers 'girlfriend' a whole lot. "Uh-oh." He murmured as the woman stood from her seat and started pushing her way through the dancing people. "Your girlfriend's on her way over." He muttered, removing his hands and slowing his movements. "I should go." He murmured over his shoulder as he slipped from the strangers grasp. He was jerked back by his arm seconds later and a warm, solid mouth pressed over his. He regrettably pulled himself away from the wonderful man and left before the blonde pink princess could get to them.

He felt slightly bad for leaving the man alone with her but he was not going to get in between them, especially when the woman was delusional.

-A week Later-

Duo blew out a breath and stepped in the club for the first time in a week. The teachers had really laid their tests on heavy for some reason. He groaned as he dropped into an empty seat at the bar. "Vodka." He groaned to the bartender. The man chuckled and got him his drink. He only took two sips before setting it down and ordering a cola. The alcohol was replaced quickly. He downed the soda in seconds and set the glass down, heading out onto the dance floor. He wasn't surprised when he felt the strong grip on his hips and the firm chest press into his back.

"You haven't been around for awhile." The deep voice murmured softly. "I was starting to think I scared you away."

Duo chuckled and twisted in the man's hold, his braid swinging behind him, slapping against the man dancing beside them. "Naw. My schedule got, complex. Teachers like to torture us poor college students." He grumbled, grinding into the heated body in front of him.

A hum came from the man as hands drifted slowly from hips into his back pockets. Duo let out a content sound and pressed in closer, allowing his head to drop down on the mans shoulder. He took a deep breath, breathing in traces of Sea Breeze, Soap, Spices and something else he should know. The cologne smelled familiar too. But he couldn't place it. He shoved everything out of his mind and managed to press closer to the body in front of him. Without much thought he turned his nose into the others neck and blew out a breath. They'd only danced a few times, yet he felt that he'd known the stranger for years. He felt, comfortable around the silent man. Hmm.

"Duo." He muttered, pulling back to look at the blue eyes that had caught him in their snare from day one. "Name's Duo Maxwell."

The confusion left the piercing blue eyes quickly. "Heero Yuy." Duo hummed, his nose bumping against Heero's. He'd been right. Asian. Japanese from the name.

"Heero." He murmured gently, trailing his hand down Heero's arm. "Heero." He breathed before he closed the small space between them. This kiss wasn't like their first. It wasn't hurried, rushed in fear of the pink thing swooping down on them. It was long, slow and oh so sweet. Duo pulled back and blinked rapidly. "Wow." He whispered. That was probably THE best kiss he'd ever had. "Okay. Before this goes anywhere, I need to know." He sighed, nibbling his lower lip. "What is your attraction to me? What do you want from me?" He asked.

Heero tilted his head slightly and gave a tug on the braid laying against Duo's back. "Baka." He muttered. "Better question. What isn't attractive about you?" He inquired with a raised eyebrow. "And, as for the other. That depends on you."

Duo felt his cheeks flush as he turned his head at the underhanded complement. "Right." He took a deep breath. "If you're looking for a one night stand, then walk away. I don't do them," Anymore. "If you want anything sexual in or out of bed, again, walk away now. I'm not looking for a five minute high." He with held a smirk at the underhanded insult.

Blue eyes narrowed at him. "Five minutes is hardly enough." Heero shot back, smirking. "I'm not looking to have you in my bed for only one night."

Duo felt his heart stop then pick up tenfold. "Only?"

"If I get you in my bed," Heero whispered in his ear. "What makes you think I'll ever let you leave it?" Soft lips trailed down the shell and then down the pale column of skin.

"If you get me in your bed." Duo reminded even as he tilted his head. "A few dances won't get me there."

Heero snorted and pulled back. "I figured as much." He muttered. "So. This is where I ask you on a date."

Duo grinned and laughed. "A date? Hmm, one date won't get me there either."

Heero took a deep breath and let a leisure look pass through his eyes. "I'm aware. You're a traditionalist. Of sorts."

"Momma didn't raise no fool." Duo chided and wagged a finger in front of Heero's face, pulling himself from the man's arms. "Now, excuse me Mr. Yuy. I have classes tomorrow and campus is a bit ways away." He grinned and turned to leave, only to get tugged back into the firm chest. He found himself pulled into a long kiss and forced himself to push the other man away. "Hey, hey now. I haven't even agreed to go on a date with you." He chided, walking backwards, one of Heero's hands in his own.

Heero groaned and used the hand in his to tug the other closer again. "What do I need to do?" He asked, trying in vain to get the other closer, but the braided man kept back stepping him.

"If I told you, it'd take the fun out of this Mr. Yuy." Duo tsked with a grin. "But you can start by walking me back to campus grounds." He reasoned.

Heero let a fleeting grin tug at his lips as he slid his fingers through Duo's. "Acceptable."

-Three weeks later-

Duo gasped and groaned as he was pressed into the tree for the umpteenth time in the past two weeks. He let his hands tangle into the massy hair and he tugged gently, just enough to get Heero's attention. "Heero." He groaned as the slightly taller man rocked into him. The snow falling around them went unnoticed by the man but not by Duo. "Heero stop." He gasped.

Almost instantly the man pulled away, resting his head against the tree instead of his partner. He even went as far as removing all body contact.

Duo leaned back, panting as he twisted his fingers in the mans belt loops. "Stay the night?" He asked softly. Surprised cobalt orbs blinked at him before they turned into a darker smoldering color and the demanding hot mouth was on his own again.

"Lead the way." Heero muttered against Duo's mouth. Duo nodded, grasping one of Heero's hands and pulled him across the snow covered ground, into the guy's dorms and up to his room. "Your room mate-"

"Is gone for the Christmas holiday." Duo returned, turning down a hallway and coming to his door. He was suddenly nervous. It must have shown because soft lips were against his neck and the firm body was pressing into his back.

"Duo. This doesn't have to happen tonight." Heero murmured reassuringly.

The college student swiped his keycard and threw open the door. "You are so wrong." He muttered, turning, pulling the man through the threshold by his jacket as he back peddled and kicked the door shut, turning again. Heero pressed him into the door and Duo groaned as he shoved the leather jacket off the powerful frame.

Heero pulled back enough to yank Duo's shirt over his head. He leaned back in, letting his mouth trail down the pale chest leisurely. Duo moaned and groaned, odd sounds leaving his throat when certain spots were passed over. Heero pulled back, taking Duo's hand in his own, flickering on the radio on the desk as they passed it. He could tell from the various articles on the floor, which side was Duo's. He'd seen most of the clothes on the college student. He pulled the braided man closer and started on something more on Duo's level. Dance.

Clothing was shed through out countless dances before Duo managed to pull him down onto the bed. The pulsing music vibrated off the walls, followed by Duo's various sounds as he slowly taught the young man a new dance. A passionate one. He knew that his counter part wasn't a virgin but he'd never been shown the proper care of a lover. That much was shown from the way the man reacted to his touch.

Duo arched and writhed under him, gasping and moaning. Crying out and panting, clawing at his shoulders and tightening his legs around his waist. Heero slowly made the man realize just how special he was, determined to make the night forever burned in the man's memory.

Duo blinked open his eyes blurrily and groaned at the bright sun light. He groaned and pushed himself up, straddling whatever he'd been using as a pillow. He rubbed at his eyes and gave a jaw cracking yawn. "Mmm. Man." He moaned, opening his eyes fully. "Oh." He murmured, looking down at the glittering cobalt orbs and the amused face.

"Morning." Heero murmured, trailing his hand up Duo's thigh.

Duo blinked and blinked before he grinned. "Morning." He returned, leaning down and over slightly, casting them in a chestnut curtain, pressing a light kiss to Heero's lips. Heero smirked and returned the light kiss. "I was wondering if you were going to stay or not." He admitted. "I was leaning more toward you leaving in the dead of night."

Heero snorted and his eyes narrowed the barest bit. "I don't leave my dates in the dead of night. Its un-gentlemen like."

Duo shook his head. "Oh, so were you going to wait until I was in the shower?" He asked, slipping off the bed, and Heero. He stood, stark naked, stretching.

Heero frowned and wrapped an arm around the slim waist, yanking the college student back onto the bed. "Why do you think I'm going to leave?"

Duo sighed and flopped back onto the bed, half across the Asian. "Why would you stay?" He countered.

"Why wouldn't I?" Heero shot back, lips pursed. "Duo. You have got to see how much of a catch you are." He said heatedly. "Any man who passes you up after one night is an idiot."

Duo laughed darkly. "So is that the only reason you're still here?"

Heero growled and planted his hands firmly on the younger mans shoulders, keeping him pinned to the bed as he leaned over him. "No. I am here because you are one amazing person with more twists then a damn DNA strand. I'm determined to figure them all out. So far I'm completely head over heels for your quirky side. I'm head over heels for the sweet and innocent side, the tempered side, the sexual side, the rebel side." Heero took a deep breath. "They each make up a part of you. I'm not going to pretend to know I know you, because while I know you, I don't know ALL of you because you won't let me close enough. I'd like to know you because I want to get to know DUO MAXWELL for who he is and not what he can offer or give me."

Duo stared up at Heero in shock. "Wow. I think that's the most I've ever heard you say in one go." He muttered before a soft, small smile crossed his lips. "Fine. If you're not leaving then at least have some hot, steamy, quirky sex with me in the shower."

Heero chuckled deep in his chest and shook his head. "Unbelievable." He muttered, allowing the other up. He smacked Duo on the ass before he shoved him into the bathroom. "Of course I'll have shower sex with you. I can only imagine how gorgeous you look completely soaked, pressed against the shower wall." He murmured huskily in Duo's ear, making him shudder violently.

~END~


End file.
